Then, if I'm not a brother, then what am I, Dean?
by thekatthatbarks
Summary: Based off a tumblr prompt, "What if someone asked Castiel what his last name was and he replied Winchester?"


Dean glanced at Castiel getting the beers at the bar. Cas had been completely oblivious to the change in Dean as Dean had been silently freaking out for the past two hours. Dean was being ridiculous. _It was just a stupid name. It didn't mean anything._  
Sam sighed from across him, "Dean, you okay?"

Dean looked up at him, "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "Dean, come on. I can tell something's bugging you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay."

Dean's eyes wandered over back to the bar where Castiel was leaning over the counter, talking to the bartender. The bartender smiled at him and when Castiel returned it, something twisted painfully in Dean's stomach.

Sam noticed where Dean's attention was focused, then it hit him. He chuckled, "Oh, I get it."

Dean looked back at him, "Get what?"

Sam pointed his finger at him, "You're hung up on what Cas said earlier."

Dean made an incredulous face, "What? No, I'm not."

"The fact that you even know what I'm talking about proves it."

"Okay," Dean admitted, "When Cas was asked what his last by that victim's sister, he said Winchester. So, what?"

Sam raised his eyebrows, and Dean got the feeling Sam knew something he didn't. "_Because_ Dean, that meant something to you and you know it."

Dean avoided Sam's eyes and took a drink of his almost empty bottle. He so did not want to have this conversation with his brother. He wished Cas would hurry the hell up with their beers and stop flirting with the damn bartender. Dean glanced back over at Cas and had the thought that he looked way better in Dean's clothes than that dirty old trenchcoat.

Sam smirked, "You know, you're not as subtle as you think."

Dean tore his eyes away and narrowed them at Sam, wishing he'd stop prying, "What?"

"Six years, Dean," Sam nodded his head toward Castiel, "And you think I never noticed the way you two look at each other? I'm not blind."

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, pissed off Sam was bringing this up now. "Sammy, don't."

Sam frowned and looked at him confused, "Why not?"

Dean stood up, "Because just _don't_, alright?" and shrugged on his jacket, "I'm going back to the motel."

Sam watched him leave, feeling defeated that he'd never get Dean to just talk. Castiel walked over then, with kicked puppy eyes staring at the door Dean had went through, "Where did Dean go?"

Sam put on a smile, "Uh, he was tired, went back to the motel."

Castiel looked disappointed, but tried to cover it up, "Here's your beer."

-

Dean was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, when there was a knock on his door. He answered it with an annoyed, "Sam, I told you -"

Castiel met him on the other side with a nervous expression, "Hello, Dean."

"Uh, hey, Cas," Dean replied, unable to break away from his eyes.

Castiel gestured to the room, "May I come in?"

Dean moved out of the way, "Yeah, sure."

Once the door was closed, Castiel bluntly asked, "Dean, are you upset with me?"

Dean waved his hand and walked over to the bed, "What? No. Why would you think that?"

"Well," Castiel followed him and sat beside him, "Since earlier, you've been acting...strange. And then, you left the bar and well, I thought it was something I may have done."

Dean sighed and layed back, "No, Cas, you didn't do anything."

"Then, what is it?"

"The name," Dean blurted out and instantly regretted it.

"The name?" Castiel squinted his eyes, "What name?"

"Earlier," Dean said, thinking what the hell might as well, "When that girl asked you your name, you said Winchester."

Castiel stared at him, waiting for him to continue and when he didn't, "And?"

"Well," Dean started, feeling idiotic for getting worked up over such a small thing, "It's - it's, I don't know, weird."

Castiel's confusion grew, "Why? Because I chose your last name? Why's that weird? You share the name with Sam."

"That's different," Dean stood up from the bed and stepped in front of Castiel.

"Why?" Castiel stood up as well.

"Because Sam's my brother."

"And I'm not?" Castiel tried to follow Dean's logic.

"Exactly," Dean smiled, thinking Castiel got the message, but Castiel looked down at his feet. Dean was starting to learn, that he sucked at talking about this kind of stuff.

"There was a time, you told me I was family," Castiel said and looked up at Dean with a hurt face, "Has that changed then?"

"No, Cas, you are," Dean answered quickly, wanting that look to leave Castiel's face more than anything.

"Then, if I'm not a brother, then what am I, Dean?"

Dean lost it. He surged forward and grabbed Castiel's face, pressing his lips to his. Castiel was shocked at first, but soon responded, moving his lips with Dean's. Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's black sex hair and Castiel brought his hand to the back of Dean's head, urging him closer.

After a moment, Dean broke the kiss and met Castiel's eyes that were shot with lust, "_That's_ what you are."

Castiel gave him a crooked smile, "Then, I think I'm okay with not being a brother."

Dean chuckled and pulled Castiel back against his body, leaning again, wondering if he could ever pull away for long now that he knew what it felt like.


End file.
